sky feathering
by xmagicmagex
Summary: Sky Feathering moves to Japan with her auntie, she lives a normal life until she comes across a well and her desecrate is reviled.


A.n just to say this I tried adding stuff on that but it deleted its self about 3 times but I finally did it! One brownie point for me !

Me:hey guy's!xmagicmagex here this is my first story so I hop-

inuyasha: just get on with it !

Me:WHAT did YOU say MUTT !(evil aura)

Inuyasha: n..nothing..(hides behind kagome)

Koga:'snigers'

Inuyasha:shut up mangy wolf!

Koga:what did you say MUTT!

Starts fighting

Kagome and me : sweatdrop

Me: kagome disclaimer please!(walks off to stop fighting)

Kagome:hai magic-chan! xmagicmagex does not own Inuyasha only the plot and ocs

Me:kagome help!(being chased by Inuyasha)

Kagome:SIT!

BANG!

* * *

Sky's pov

Hi there my name's Sky Feathering,wired I know,and I have thick, wavy light brown hair that comes to the middle of my back, I also have gold eyes but I never knew how, you see my mother left me and my dad when I was young and my dad was so devastated that he started drinking and eventually died in a car crash,my best friends are Anne,Rachel and Tim they were sort of my councillors but for some reason I never cried, I didn't have any emotion,I was done with it so I became strong.

So I am now moving to my aunt's house in Japan,my auntie Mira is actually quite young, she has died blonde hair and is quite tall,so I'm now on the plane and I decide to take a nap.

Couple of hours later!:p I'm lazy

I woke up and found that we were just about to land so I grabbed my small side bag as we touched down to the airport,I walked until I found my auntie holding my pink and blue suitcase, we then got into her car and drove to her house.

The drive there was done in a comfortable silence so I decided to listen to music. We were half way there and I looked out the window to find a young girl walking to what looked like a shrine in a green school uniform, that's all I saw before we finally reached our destination a few blocks down.

My auntie parks in her drive way and goes to the front door unlocking it, walst she's doing that I try to get my suitcase out of the boot, laughing my auntie joins me and takes it into the house and upstairs towards my room.

"Now I've done some redecorating I hope you like it!" I run over and hug her muttering "thanks!" Into her hair, she smiles and lets go to open the door, I look in to see that she had painted it dark blue like the night sky I then see the bed in the top right corner with a cover on it with star patterns on that are black and white on the opposite side of the bed was a desk and chair that I could put my laptop on, but what caught my eye was the walk in wardrobe near the bed.

I squealed in excitement and went to unpack, my auntie had already left to make tea so I took this time to go on my laptop, I turned it on and put it down on the desk and went on some websites like instergram and the radio until my auntie Mira shouts "Sky foods done!", since I knew we were having beef stew I bolted down stairs and sat at the table next to my auntie.

After awhile I asked "so, when am I starting school?"

"Tomorrow, you need to get back to your education" my auntie replied calmly

"WHAT! But..but I don't even have a school uniform!" I say trying to get out of it, but I fail miserably when she says "that's already been dealt with and your bag is sorted so no complaining", "agghhh..why me?".

After finishing my food I make my way upstairs walst shouting good night over my shoulder, when I get to my room I change into my pyjamas and slip into bed after setting an alarm for 7.

The next day..auntie Mira's pov

I wake up after hearing sky's alarm go off and make my way downstairs, I go to the phone and call a friend of mine from the higurashi family.

Ring, ring, ring...

"Hello?"

"Hello it's Mira here!"

"Oh Mira hi! Haven't talked to you in a long time"

"Yes I know just wanted to ask if your daughter could walk sky to school"

"Oh I'm sorry she's sick at the moment"

"Oh okay, maybe another time?"

"Of course, of course, that would be fine when she gets better"

"Okay thanks see you later "

"Yes bye!"

Line cuts off ...

'Thats strange I've never known kagome to be this ill all the time' I thought, then out of know where I here sky scream "OH NO IM GOING TO BE LATE!" I chuckle and go to start the car.

Sky's pov..

I wake up to a beeping noise but decide to ignore it and sleep some more, 5 minutes later I hear it again I then decide to get up and look at the time, it read 7:45 "OH NO IM GOING TO BE LATE!" I shout, I then rush to the bathroom and have a quick shower before getting dressed and grabbing my school bag, I hear the car start as I make my way downstairs to the front door.

Once I get outside I rush to the car and get in slamming the door behind me, "my my, someone's nocturnal" my auntie laughs "bite me" I say which makes her laugh harder, we finally reach the school so I get out and say good bye and make my way to the front office in the school.

When I get there I see a lady with short black hair and tanned skin typing away on her computer, "hello?, my name's Sky Feathering I'm new here and need a time table", the woman looks up and smiles she nods and hands me the papers and a map of the school.

I hear the bell go and make my way to my new class, when I reach the door I start to get nervous and a bunch of butterflies start to form in my stomach, I eventually knock on the door and walk in to the teacher, "ummm..I...I'm new..h..here" I say the teacher looks at me and says "oh right you must be Sky Feathering, class I would like you to meet a new transfer student , Sky please introduce yourself", all eyes are now on me now, I gulp and say "hh..Hi my name is Sky Feathering and i come from Bristol in the uk", whispers spread out around the room saying "what weird eyes" and "she's so hot" or "great she's one of those people" which I didn't quite understand, suddenly someone shouts "hey quit being mean, she may be new but that doesn't mean you should say stuff like that!" I look to see a younger girl with long black hai and dark brown eyes, she looks at me and smiles I smile back, the teacher then says " quiet that's enough and marce no shouting please !" She then turns to me and says "you will sit next to marce at the back" I nod and go to sit down, when I sit down marce says " hi the names marce wanna be friends?" " sure why not" I replay.

The rest of the day was taken over by texts books, writing and eating oh and hanging with marce, the last bell went and I started to pack up, I left the room and saw my auntie in her car outside I ran over waving like a mad woman, hey that's how I am, and got into the car, "so did you have a good day?make any friends?" the blonde asked "yes and yes! Her name is marce and she's really cool she even plays the base!" I say with a smile on my face "good, good, so what do you want for tea?" Mira asked "hmmm.. you decide" I reply, we then drive home and continue to talk.

* * *

Me:so what do you think? Like it ? Love it ? Tell me anything about it and what I should improve and don't worry I will make the chapters longer, but for now are special guest fluffy!

Sesshomaru: don't call me that human wench

Me: well your just as stubborn as your brother (mutters)..

Sesshomaru:glares- half brother

Me:whatever..


End file.
